


This Is My Eros

by Reddhg87



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Eros - Freeform, M/M, Morning Sex, Nicknames, Oral Sex, and victor is ok with it, it's just a kiss, only yuuri is drunk, phichit and yuuri make out a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 15:26:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18210125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddhg87/pseuds/Reddhg87
Summary: When Chris gets engaged to his long-time boyfriend he decides to throw a huge party at the end of the National championships, inviting everyone. Yuuri, still not one for huge crowds of people, partakes freely of the champagne...and Victor's eagerness for some fun.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Basically Yuuri has no self-control and Victor is an enabler.

“Yuuri! Hurry up, or we’re going to be late.” 

Yuuri rolled his eyes in the mirror as he attempted to push his hair back out of his eyes. “We’re already late.” He muttered under his breath. Victor’s concept of being on time was to always arrive fashionably late. To everything. That way the event was already in full swing and Victor could make as grand an entrance as he pleased. In Yuuri’s case, it meant that he could blend right in to the crowd without anyone noticing. 

Years of being around Victor and the pandemonium that broke out every time they were in public together had not, entirely, cured Yuuri of his social anxiety. He still got shaky in big groups of people and tended to shift around a lot until Victor decided to move on. But Victor had also become very good at watching Yuuri for signs that he was uncomfortable. Sometimes it was something as small as a hair tug, or more noticeable like pushing his glasses up his nose several times a minute.

Yuuri combed his fingers back through his hair again, sighing as a few loose strands flopped down onto his forehead. He just wasn’t going to win this battle tonight. Not without the gel he used during competitions. And he had run out recently. This week, in fact, at the end of the National competitions. Victor had had to return to Russia to compete for the last time in his own Nationals. He would be officially retiring following Worlds this year, after devoting an additional two years to the ice. Yuuri was torn between wanting to stay in competition one more year or leave the ice with Victor together. 

Once Chris got wind of this tasty tidbit of information he got it into his head to throw a huge celebration. Though, Yuuri suspected, it was more of an excuse to celebrate his recent engagement to his long-time boyfriend. Knowing Chris, he would throw an even bigger party after Worlds and give Victor a proper send off.” 

“Yuuri, are you ready to go?” Victor stuck his head into the bathroom as Yuuri was doing up his bowtie. Yuuri turned, lost in thought, startled by Victor’s sudden appearance. Victor blinked at him a few times then grazed his eyes up and down Yuuri’s form. His nose pinked, and he smiled sheepishly. “I knew that color would be perfect for you."  


Yuuri felt his own cheeks warm and he broke the gaze with Victor to finish his bowtie. Victor ventured further into the bathroom and took the midnight blue suit jacket from the hook on the wall. He helped Yuuri into it then stood back and watched the younger skater adjust the collar and tug the jacket into place. Yuuri met Victor’s gaze in the mirror again as he slipped his glasses on, too lazy to bother with contacts tonight. The Russian’s gaze was dark and heated. Then it was gone, replaced by a wide smile and twinkling eyes. 

“Ready?” Victor asked again. 

“Ready.” Yuuri answered, eyes on his reflection. 

# ~~*~~

The club was already packed when they arrived, giving Yuuri pause as they walked inside. Chris had told them it was going to be a small gathering. He had rented out the back of the dance club for the evening, promising only closest friends and champagne. Lots of champagne. 

Victor grabbed Yuuri’s hand and guided him through the crowd to the back of the club where a large section had been roped off close to the dance floor. Chris waved merrily from where he was seated on a long couch, his other arm thrown over the shoulders of his fiancé. Victor waved back smiling and pulled Yuuri along behind him. Yuuri eyed a tray of full champagne flutes a passing waiter carried.

Chris got up to greet them both, kissing first Victor on both cheeks, then Yuuri. He introduced his boyfriend, now fiancé, whom Victor and Yuuri had met a few times before, glowing as the new term rolled off his tongue, blissfully happy. Chris took a minute to point to the half dozen individuals seated around that Victor and Yuuri did not know on sight, introducing each of his or Gabriel’s friends. 

Yuuri sat down next to Victor, glancing around for anyone else he recognized. Yurio and Otabek were on the dance floor together, sashaying side to side, Otabek’s hands on the younger skater’s hips. A few other skaters he knew, both from competitions and in passing, milled around, moving from the reserved area to the dance floor, to the bar, and back. 

Yuuri accepted the champagne glass that was handed to him, downing it quickly. He set it down on the table in front of him, only to watch it be whisked away and immediately replaced by a fresh glass. Yuuri reached for it, looking up and across the table as he did so. His eyes met those of the man across from him who raised his own glass to Yuuri and smiled. 

Yuuri blushed again and began to quickly work off his second glass. He slumped against the couch into the arm Victor had extended along the back of it. The tips of his fingers played over Yuuri’s right shoulder but didn’t touch him more than that. Victor knew Yuuri was feeling both anxious and self-conscious being in a crowd of people he mostly didn’t know. Until he felt comfortable enough, Victor maintained the barest touch just to remind Yuuri that he was there.

Yuuri finished his third glass and set it down, licking a stray drop off his upper lip. As he relaxed against the back of the couch he felt Victor’s fingers play along his hairline at the back of his neck. They pulled gently at the tips of his hair, stroking the soft strands. He sighed, leaning back into the touch. 

“Feel good?” Victor asked, smiling as Yuuri nodded his approval. “Would you like to dance?” 

“Not yet.” Yuuri reached for the fresh glass that had been placed in front of him and drank a third of it in one gulp. 

“Pace yourself, love.” Victor warned gently. “You know what happens when you imbibe too much too quickly.” 

Yuuri turned to look at Victor with a confused expression. Victor sucked in a breath upon seeing Yuuri’s soft features. His cheeks and nose flushed from the alcohol, eyes wide and innocent behind his glasses. Seeing him this way always made his body stir with arousal. Images flashed in his mind from the night before. _Yuuri laid out beneath him on the bed, skin flushed and covered in sweat. His head thrown to the side exposing the red marks of Victor’s teeth all down his neck and onto his collarbone. Yuuri’s eyes were closed as he reached for Victor, mouth open as he moaned._

Victor shook his head to clear the haze, focusing again on the present Yuuri in front of him. 

“Why?” Yuuri asked, sipping once more from his glass. 

“I…just don’t want you to get a headache.” Victor stammered. 

“I won’t.” Yuuri assured him with a smile. “I normally don’t.”

Victor smiled back and returned to stroking Yuuri’s hair. Not long after the empty glass was set down on the table, Phichit arrived dropping into the seat next to Yuuri with a wide grin and immediately pulled his phone out to snap a few selfies with his best friend. Victor smiled into the camera over Yuuri’s shoulder, taking in the wink Yuuri flashed at the lens as he held up another glass of champagne. Was that his fourth? Maybe it was his fifth. The glasses disappeared and reappeared so quickly it was impossible to keep track. 

Yuuri and Phichit fell into conversation, catching up from the past few months. Victor joined in when relevant, content to sit and converse with Chris and Gabriel about their wedding. They traded ideas back and forth on favors, flowers, and food. All the while Victor stroked his fingers up and down the back of Yuuri’s neck. Yuuri reciprocated the touch with his hand, resting it on Victor’s thigh above his right knee. 

Victor didn’t pay too much attention to the waiters as they bustled back and forth with drinks. He sipped his champagne slowly, peeking over at Yuuri every now and then. He didn’t seem to be paying much attention either, his conversation with Phichit too engaging, and now more involved that a few other skaters they knew had sat down with them. Phichit was very flush and gesticulating wildly, threatening to smack Emil in the face. The Czech skater just smiled and begged Michele to “protect” him from the Thai skater’s flailing limbs. 

When Yuuri giggled loudly Victor thought about cutting him off for a little while, maybe take him out on the dance floor to sweat some of the alcohol out. But then Phichit stood, grabbing Yuuri by the hand and dragged him off the bench and out of Victor’s reach. 

“Looks like you’ve been beaten to the punch.” Chris observed next to him. 

“I was going to do that.” Victor replied, pouting at Yuuri. The Japanese skater merely waved and let Phichit pull him into the crowd. Victor could still see them, swaying together on the edge of the dance floor not far from Otabek and Yurio. 

The younger Russian skater fixed Yuuri and Phichit with a stare before turning his head to scowl at Victor. 

“You just going to sit there and let your pork cutlet bowl run off with someone else?” Yurio yelled.

Victor winked at the blonde in response. Yurio rolled his eyes and grabbed Otabek’s hand, pulling him further into the crowd, away from Katsudon and his friend. Victor turned back to Yuuri and Phichit. The shorter Thai boy had his arms around Yuuri’s neck, and Yuuri’s arms around his waist as they danced together. Both were smiling and laughing, not a bit of awkwardness between them. 

Victor pondered if they had gone out often together when they had been rink mates in Detroit. He had sometimes wondered about how close Yuuri and Phichit had been during those years. Yuuri had reassured Victor several times that they were only friends. Close friends, but never anything more. Nothing sexual had ever happened between them. And Victor believed Yuuri. However, that didn’t mean some form of attraction wasn’t there. It wouldn’t surprise Victor if the two young men had once harbored feelings for each other. Though he had never gotten that indication from either of them. 

Thus, it was a shock to suddenly watch his lover and his lover’s best friend embrace openly on the dance floor. Victor’s eyes widened as the two men exchanged several, open-mouthed kisses. 

“My goodness, Victor.” Chris dropped back into the seat next to him, returning from the dance floor. “This is a rather salacious development.” 

Victor nodded, unable to formulate a vocal response. He was torn between letting the kiss continue and marching over to whisk Yuuri away. He wasn’t jealous, quite the opposite. He was…aroused…by the scene. So much so that he wanted to drag Yuuri off somewhere dark and secluded. 

There was too much Eros happening in front of him right now to not have a reaction.

“How much did Yuuri have to drink?” Chris inquired, eyeing a passing waiter with a tray of empty of flutes.

“So far?” Victor questioned back, his tone indicating that he had no clue. “I would say a sufficient amount.” 

“It would appear Phichit has as well.”

“He partook very freely of the champagne when he arrived.” Gabriel informed both men, slipping seamlessly into the conversation as he also arrived back from the dance floor. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone drink that much and still remain upright this long.” He nodded at Phichit.

Victor indicated the Thai skater as well, “Phichit has an admirable measure of energy. But he can only maintain it for so long before he crashes.” He spoke from experience. The last time Phichit had visited him and Yuuri in Russia for a week, Yuuri had taken his friend out almost every day to show him everything St. Petersburg had to offer. They would be gone from early morning until dinner each night. Phichit would then promptly pass out on the couch, exhausted from the day’s activities. Victor smiled at the pair in front of him. “He doesn’t come anywhere near my Yuuri’s stamina, though.” 

Gabriel flashed Victor a knowing look at the comment he was really making, then leaned over to whisper something in Chris’s ear that had the Swiss man pinking ever so slightly around his ears. Victor was shocked. Chris never blushed, no matter how scandalous the conversation. It must have been a very saucy comment indeed to make his cheeks color. 

“Did Chris ever tell you about the first time Yuuri and I met?” Victor asked, changing the topic of conversation. Chris snapped his head back and forth between Victor and Gabriel, finally realizing what his Russian friend had done. 

“He’s mentioned the gala a few times, but I’ve never been told all the juicy details. I understand it was quite a…performance.” 

Victor smiled, wistful. The first time he had witnessed Yuuri drunk the young skater had stripped, danced with a pole, challenged little Yurio to a dance-off, and had then dragged Victor onto the floor into a rendition of some form of the waltz. He had topped the evening off by stumbling over to Victor and gyrating against his leg whilst begging him to come to Japan to be his coach. 

Victor would never forget that night. And would always use it as a scale to rate Yuuri’s level of inebriation. At this point, the boy was far passed pole-dancing, had entered gyration territory, and was charging head on into full strip mode. He watched as Yuuri and Phichit continued to kiss, beginning to break apart, chasing each other for several seconds before finally separating. They smiled dopily at each other, shoulders moving with heavy breaths as they regained a semblance of normal breathing. 

Yuuri pressed his forehead against his friend’s but didn’t move to kiss him again. Phichit moved away first, flushed across his nose and cheeks. Yuuri looked much the same, smiling fondly at his friend. 

# ~~*~~

“I’m going to go break the seal!” Phichit yelled over the thumping music. 

Yuuri nodded in acknowledgement and turned to look for Victor. He was smiling and waving at Yuuri from his seat. Yuuri couldn’t read lips very well even when sober, so whatever Victor was saying was lost on him. He gestured in the direction Phichit had gone then gestured he would be right back. Yuuri nodded, assuming Victor was going to the bathroom as well. He closed his eyes and let his mind drift back into the hazy state it had been in just a few moments earlier, his body swaying easily to the music. 

He couldn’t believe what had just happened, and he had just gone with it! _Yuuri, that was a huge mistake,_ he told himself. But neither Phichit nor Victor seemed bothered by it. Phichit had certainly been more than willing. When they had lived together in Detroit they had talked more than once about kissing, both other people and each other. Phichit had even admitted one, very drunken, night that he had a crush on Yuuri. But woke up the next morning and had forgotten everything he said. Yuuri wrote the evening off as Phichit being overly emotional due to the alcohol and followed his best friend’s lead in not bringing it up unless Phichit mentioned it first. Of course, right now, his brain did not associate this memory with being helpful at this juncture. Yuuri had a moment of panic as he watched Victor walk away, taking in his quick stride and lack of looking back over his shoulder. 

Had the smile been for show, and was he now going after Phichit to say something? _No,_ Yuuri thought, _Victor’s smile was genuine. He wasn’t angry._ Yuuri let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding and felt the room spin. He caught himself before he stumbled and managed to move his body in a way that made it still look like he was dancing. He typically had very good control of his limbs when intoxicated. 

Everything was fuzzy right now sensory wise. He could see, thanks to his glasses, but the alcohol was making his vision swim slightly. It was an interesting effect as he swayed back and forth, getting lost in the rhythm of the music. He paid no attention to the time as it passed, dancing on by himself to the rhythm as one song changed into the next. He spun and twirled his arms above him, head nodding in time to the music. He was aware of the other bodies around him, opening his eyes every few seconds to see if Phichit had come back. 

Yuuri paused when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist from behind and pull him back. He smiled, assuming it was Victor having finally returned, and continued to swing his hips allowing his arms to be raised over his head. He closed his eyes as he was spun a few times. When Yuuri stopped he looked up expecting to see a familiar heart-shaped smile. 

Except it wasn’t Victor. It was Chris’s friend Neal. The one who had raised his glass and winked at Yuuri earlier in the evening. Yuuri gasped and took a step back. “Uh…um…sorry. I thought you were Victor.” His voice felt and sounded strange. Thick and a little bit garbled. Definitely too much alcohol. 

“No, not Victor.” Neal smiled jovially, his Swiss accent thick. He reached out to stroke Yuuri’s cheek. “I’ve been watching you for a while. I couldn’t help myself. I needed to dance with you. You’re so…expressive…in how you move.” Neal settled his hands on Yuuri’s hips. 

Yuuri had just enough presence of mind to push Neal’s hands away and take another step back. His body was still on the high from dancing with Phichit and being touched anywhere right now was like an extra shot of adrenaline straight through him. But this wasn’t Victor, or Phichit. This was a stranger that he had only been introduced to a few hours ago. 

“I…I’m actually waiting for someone.” Yuuri stuttered, looking around for Victor or his best friend. He didn’t see either of them and began to panic. He needed to get away from Neal. Not because the man was dangerous, Yuuri wasn’t getting that kind of vibe. But he made Yuuri feel uncomfortable. 

Neal closed the space between them, taking one of Yuuri’s hands in his and wrapped his other arm around Yuuri’s back to pull him close. Yuuri gasped again, hoping Neal didn’t feel the tremor that went down his spine.

“Just one dance, Yuuri.” Neal whispered to him. “Surely that would be all right?” 

“I…uh…” Yuuri stammered, his eyes shifting frantically trying to pick Victor out of the crowd. 

He looked over Neal’s shoulder to see a familiar head of silver standing there with a wide, heart-shaped smile. He tapped Neal on the shoulder, making the skater turn. 

“Victor!” He smiled. 

“Hello, Neal. I see you found my Yuuri.” 

“I was hoping to get one dance with him. I’ve never met someone who moves the way he does.” 

Victor’s eyes crinkled around the edges with amusement. “He is quite talented, I agree.” Victor reached for Yuuri, pulling him into the same position Neal had just been holding him in. “Unfortunately, all of his dances are mine. On and off the ice.” He winked at Neal and turned Yuuri around, moving him across the dance floor. “I noticed an alcove earlier that was very secluded. Why don’t we go make good use of it?” He whispered into Yuuri’s ear as they walked away. Yuuri shivered in anticipation and squeezed Victor around the waist in response. “Mmm, I thought you might feel that way.” 

Yuuri let Victor guide him, mind whirling over the Neal incident. _So, he wasn’t upset when I made out with Phichit. Ok, we’re just friends and he knows that. But I’ve never seen him act like that before… What was that?_ Yuuri pondered as he was pulled through the crowd. Victor had flashed his typical smile. It was still the same heart-shaped, iridescent, beam that he would give for any reason. But the look in Victor’s eyes just now gave that smile a different significance. There was a look of possession in them. Yuuri decided he liked it and wanted to see that dark edge again. Now. 

Victor steered them away from the open dance floor and down a hallway to a quieter part of the club. As they passed the roped off section, Chris winked at them. Yuuri felt his face heat in embarrassment and turned away. Once they were out of sight, Victor gave Yuuri a gentle push toward a recessed part of the wall that was hidden in shadow. Yuuri didn’t have much time to react before Victor pinned him to the wall with his hips, grabbing Yuuri’s hands to hold them over his head. He leaned in and captured Yuuri’s mouth in a desperate, messy kiss. 

“Do you know how hot it made me to watch you dance? How hot it always makes me? To watch you with someone else that wanted you, knowing only I can have you?” Victor whispered, and kissed Yuuri full on the mouth again, forcing his glasses out of the way as he moved in closer. Yuuri didn’t know if Victor was referring to Neal or Phichit. He decided it didn’t matter as long as Victor kept kissing him.

Victor let go of one of his hands to take Yuuri’s glasses off and shoved them in his pocket, then grabbed Yuuri’s hand again and pinned it back against the wall. They kissed deeply and messily. Teeth clashed, and tongues twined as they chased each other’s mouths back and forth. Victor slotted his thigh between Yuuri’s legs and rubbed against his crotch, eliciting a moan from his lover. 

“I really liked watching you with Phichit. Watching him kiss you.” 

Yuuri moaned again, giving Victor room to lick around inside his mouth. He figured Victor had been referring to Phichit. He had just never known Victor enjoyed that.  
“You weren’t jealous?” Yuuri panted when they parted for air. 

“No. I trust both of you. I know you are only friends.” 

Yuuri smiled, at least he thought he smiled. His brain was so hazy from the alcohol and lust it wouldn’t surprise him if his smile was lopsided. Victor’s outline was fuzzy in front of him without his glasses, but Yuuri thought he could see color rising in the Russian’s cheeks, and the corner of his mouth twitch. 

Victor pressed in again, rubbing the top of his knee into Yuuri’s crotch. Yuuri pressed his erection against him, hips rocking as Victor dove in for another kiss.  
“I don’t want to go too far here.” Yuuri panted as Victor detached from his mouth and began to kiss down his neck. He pulled the bowtie from around Yuuri’s neck and stuffed that in his pocket as well, then undid the first two buttons on Yuuri’s shirt so he could reach more of that delectable neck that he loved to lick and bite at. “V-Victor.” Yuuri panted again. 

“Do you want to leave?” Victor asked. 

Yuuri nodded earnestly. “Y-yes. _Please._ ”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuri return to their hotel room to continue what was started at the club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was hoping to make this a one-chapter fic but apparently my brain ran away with itself (like it does) and I wrote too many words for AO3 to accept as one chapter. So here's part 2!

Victor led them back to the main part of the club where they made their farewells to everyone. Phichit waved as they left and winked knowingly. “Have fun!” He called. Yuuri waved back, feeling self-conscious. Victor squeezed his hand and called across the space, thanking Phichit. The blush on Yuuri’s face deepened and he tried to hide behind Victor’s back as they disappeared into the crowd. Once outside, the cool night air seemed to clear his head a bit. Everything was out of focus because Victor still had his glasses. He kept a tight hold on his hand as Victor led him to a cab that was waiting. 

Once they were inside and on their way back to the hotel, Victor picked up where they had left off in the alcove. He pulled Yuuri half into his lap to continue kissing him. One hand snaked down between the younger skater’s legs rubbing his erection through the blue suit pants. Yuuri gasped and panted into Victor’s mouth, trying to stifle his moans with their kiss. 

“Not…not here.” He finally managed to get out.

Victor smirked at him. “We’re here anyway.” 

Yuuri looked out the window to see that they had arrived at the hotel. Victor paid the driver then got out and walked around to Yuuri’s door to open it for him. Yuuri took his hand and followed Victor inside. They were alone in the elevator for the ride up. Yuuri took the opportunity to push Victor against the back wall, grinding against him as much as he could in his inebriated state. Victor smiled and held on to Yuuri’s hips to keep him steady. Yuuri could smell Victor’s cologne, sweet and spicy, as he inhaled through his nose. It was warm and familiar, and reminded him of sex. Yuuri felt his body tremble with anticipation, and suddenly couldn’t wait to get Victor alone inside their room. 

The champagne was still coursing through him, blurring his inhibitions. Now that he and Victor were alone he was more than willing to be a little crazy. Once they were inside their room and the door was securely locked, Yuuri pushed Victor against the closest wall and leaned up to press his mouth full against his boyfriend’s. Victor smiled into the kiss, eagerly accepting Yuuri’s lead. He let the jet-haired beauty push him toward the bed, then down on to it. 

Victor watched as Yuuri began to strip. His suit jacket first, then the waistcoat. He fumbled over the buttons of his shirt for a minute before finally deciding to try and pull the thing over his head. Victor laughed and got up to help the poor boy. He freed Yuuri from the tangled confines of his dress shirt then helped him out of his pants and shoes. 

“I want you naked with me.” Yuuri breathed, leaning against Victor as he tried to regain his balance after removing his socks. 

Victor blinked. 

“Come on.” Yuuri encouraged. He reached up and pushed the jacket from Victor’s shoulders then got started on the buttons of his waistcoat. He was in too much of a rush and lost his precarious balance, toppling them both to the bed. 

“So eager, little piggie.” 

Yuuri grinned. “You haven’t called me that in a long time.” 

“It always seemed to get a rise out of you.” 

“I don’t think I need much help there right now.” Yuuri blushed as the words rushed out of his mouth. He glanced down his body at his erection. Victor followed his eyes, feeling his face heat at the sight of his lover’s arousal. 

“No, indeed you do not.” Victor reached up and pulled Yuuri down on top of him, making Yuuri gasp in surprise. 

They kissed sloppily for several minutes, Yuuri still trying to get Victor’s clothes off. He managed to unbutton the shirt and get the pants undone before he lost patience. Yuuri was eager to move on and didn’t want to waste any more time with clothes. He kissed down Victor’s neck, panting breaths of air across his lover’s skin. Victor sighed and relaxed beneath him as Yuuri’s mouth kissed down his body. He stopped to nip at Victor’s hips, causing Victor to grunt and squirm. Yuuri smiled to himself and shifted a little further down the bed, nudging Victor’s legs apart just enough for him to fit between them. He struggled pulling down Victor’s pants and briefs at the same time, huffing in frustration. 

The gust of air hit Victor just above his crotch and he grunted, tossing his head back for a moment, before taking pity on Yuuri and lifting his hips to aid in the removal of his clothes. Yuuri giggled from between his legs, the sound going straight to Victor’s cock as it sprung free, bobbing gently. 

Yuuri laughed a lot, chuckled mostly. It was rare that Victor ever heard him giggle. “How much did you drink tonight?” He asked as Yuuri began kissing up and down the inside of his thighs. 

“Enough.” Yuuri breathed. He sucked a mark into the skin very close to the apex of Victor’s legs then lathed it with his tongue. 

“Fuck.” Victor threw his head back, reaching with one hand to card his fingers through Yuuri’s hair. He pulled and tried to guide Yuuri’s mouth just a little higher. Yuuri smirked, moving to Victor’s other leg, where he sucked an identical mark into his skin. “ _Yuuri_ …” 

Yuuri hummed to himself as he shifted a bit, adjusting one of Victor’s legs over his shoulder to make more room. He let Victor linger in anticipation for a few more seconds before finally giving in. Victor keened above him, back arching as Yuuri took just the head into his mouth. He sucked lightly, flicking his tongue around the underside, making Victor whine and squirm. Yuuri glanced up for a moment to take in Victor’s face before he plunged forward, drawing Victor’s cock all the way down his throat. 

Victor swore in Russian and canted his hips up, pushing a bit deeper into Yuuri’s mouth until he could feel the head of his cock hit the back of Yuuri’s throat. Yuuri made a small sound of discomfort but didn’t stop. He hummed again and smiled around Victor. Feeling the curl of Yuuri’s lips, Victor looked down the length of his body taking in the head of jet-black hair between his legs. He reached with both hands this, brushing Yuuri’s hair back to reveal his face. A look of both peace and pleasure graced his soft features, eyes closed as he focused. Victor continued to watch as his mouth bobbed up and down for a minute before Yuuri opened his eyes to look at him. 

Victor gasped at the sight. His hands still framed Yuuri’s face, holding his hair back. Pink colored Yuuri’s cheeks and nose. His eyes, dark with lust, were a little unfocused and glassy. Yuuri was obviously still feeling the effect of too much champagne. Or so Victor thought. He held the Japanese boy’s gaze as he watched him suck him off. 

Then Yuuri _winked_ at him. 

Victor nearly choked at the sight. Yuuri bowed his head, returning to his work. He wiggled between Victor’s legs and then Victor felt a hand around his balls squeezing gently. 

He swore in Russian again, louder this time, and tugged on Yuuri’s hair. “Stop, _lyubov’ moya_.” Victor panted. Yuuri pulled off with an audible pop, breathing heavily. He placed a kiss on the tip of Victor’s cock before sitting back on his heels. He felt a little lightheaded and swayed, but he steadied himself, watching Victor try and regain a small measure of control over his body. He had thrown an arm over his eyes, blocking out the light. His cock curved toward his belly, red and swollen. Yuuri reached between his legs to fist his own cock, allowing a few strokes for relief before letting go. 

He moaned louder than he meant to, causing Victor to drop his arm and stare at him. He held his arms open, inviting Yuuri closer. Yuuri reached for his hand and threaded their fingers together as he settled his body across Victor’s waist. He reached back with his free hand to grasp Victor’s cock and started to line himself up. Victor reached down and brushed his hand away then tapped Yuuri on the back of his thigh. 

“You’re not ready yet.” Victor rasped out.

“I’m ready. Please.” Yuuri begged. 

“No, I don’t want to hurt you.” 

Yuuri whined as Victor brushed his fingers along the curve of his backside, his back arching forward. Victor smiled and watched as Yuuri closed his eyes, mouth falling open. His hips thrust forward gently, cock jutting out. The first pass of his fingers over Yuuri’s hole had the Japanese skater shaking and moaning above him. It was Victor’s turn to tease a little now. He barely pushed the tip of his index finger inside and was rewarded with the sight of liquid leaking freely from the head of Yuuri’s cock. 

“So eager, Yuuri.” 

“Victor, _please_.” 

He took pity on Yuuri and thrust his finger all the way in. Yuuri hissed in response, muscles clenching around the intrusion. Victor thrust for a minute before adding a second finger, and a third quickly after that. By the time Yuuri felt loose enough he was quivering and panting above him, eyes tightly closed as he tried to hang on to his control. 

“I think you’re ready now.” Victor beamed up at his lover. 

Yuuri nodded, cracking his eyes open. Victor wrestled out of his shirt and Yuuri helped him remove his pants before settling across his torso once more. Victor placed both hands on Yuuri’s hips as he lifted him up. Yuuri reached back again and took Victor’s cock in his hand and lined himself up. 

“Steady, Yuuri.” Victor warned as Yuuri began to descend quickly. 

“Need you.” Yuuri breathed out. He pressed one hand to Victor’s chest to hold him down and lowered his body all at once onto Victor’s cock. “ _Yes_ …” 

Victor wasn’t ready for the all engulfing heat that suddenly surrounded his cock, muscles squeezing deliciously as Yuuri shifted back and forth, getting comfortable. He swore loudly in one of the languages he knew, head thrown back. When he focused again he realized Yuuri was already moving over him. Victor reached for his waist to try and rein in the pace Yuuri was setting. If they kept going like this it would be over before either of them was ready. 

“Yuuri,” Victor panted, grabbing hold of his hips, “Yuuri, _slow_. Slow.” 

“But I…. _ah_ …I need you, Victor. Need more.” 

“I don’t want to come yet, Yuuri.” 

Yuuri opened his eyes to stare down at Victor. His face was flushed pink, the blush spreading to his chest. His skin was covered in a light sheen of sweat and he was tensing the muscles in his torso. Yuuri slowed, feeling Victor’s grip loosen around his waist as the rest of his body relaxed. 

“That’s better.” Victor sighed in relief. “Let me.” He squeezed Yuuri’s waist and winked at him. Yuuri shivered and clenched his muscles around Victor’s cock. “Ah, yes. Just like that.” He moved Yuuri over him at a much slower pace, controlling his movements just enough but allowing for Yuuri to move freely when he needed to. 

He rode Victor with abandon, rising and lowering onto his cock over and over. He would never get used to the sensation of Victor sliding in and out, hard and soft and hot all at once. 

“Look at you,” Victor praised, running one hand up the length of Yuuri’s torso, “Riding me so well.” 

“Victorrr…” Yuuri moaned over him.

“You know just what I like.” Yuuri squeezed his muscles in response, laughing breathlessly. The laugh turned into a shout of ecstasy as Victor thrust upward, hitting his prostate. Yuuri reciprocated with another hard squeeze. Victor’s back arched, pushing his cock deeper. “So tight.” 

“Just for you.” Yuuri smiled, rocking back and forth over him. 

“Mmm.” Victor licked his lips, then sat up, wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s body holding him close. “Only for me.” 

“Only for you.” Yuuri repeated, continuing to rock up and down. He buried his fingers in Victor’s hair and kissed him deeply. “I’m getting close.” 

“Me, too.”

Victor thrust upward, burying his cock in Yuuri’s body as far as he could. His movements were limited by their current position, but he could thrust shallowly, which he did. 

Yuuri’s eyes widened and then clamped tight. His cock was hard against Victor’s stomach, leaking steadily. There was some friction, but not enough. He panted into Victor’s neck, fisting silky, silver hair between his fingers. He pulled, trying to get Victor to _move_. _Now_. But Victor had other plans. He gently pushed Yuuri down onto his back, nudging his thighs wider as he laid between them. Victor grabbed his hand and pinned it to the bed threading their fingers together. He kept the other wrapped around Yuuri’s body, pressing their chests together. Victor thrust hard into his body, making Yuuri’s back arch. His fingers tugged at Victor’s hair again, then released and began petting him and massaging his scalp. 

“Fuck, Yuuri.” Victor moaned. He nipped at Yuuri’s collarbone and dipped his tongue into the clavicle, tasting salt. 

“Vic…Victor. I’m…I’m gonna…” 

“Not yet.” Victor snapped his hips forward and squeezed Yuuri’s hand. “Hang on a little longer for me.” 

“I…I can’t. It’s too… _ah!_...it’s too good.” 

Victor thrust faster, deeper. “You can, Yuuri. I know you can.” 

Yuuri keened and summoned every ounce of control he had left, hoping his stamina would hold out. Victor grunted over him with each thrust, his cock hitting Yuuri’s prostate with each pass. He pulled his arm out from under Yuuri’s back and reached between their bodies to grasp Yuuri’s cock and began stroking it. He swiped his thumb over the head to gather moisture then pressed on the slit. 

Yuuri shouted and just barely avoided coming. He tried to focus on something – anything – else as Victor continued to stroke him inside and out. Lips pressed to his neck and sucked. Then he felt the sharp sting of teeth as Victor bit at the skin below his ear. 

“Almost, Yuuri.” 

“Victor, _please_.” Yuuri begged. He was dizzy from lack of blood to his brain, his lungs burned, and his cock ached. “I can’t hold on anymore.” 

Victor lifted his head to gaze down at Yuuri. His face was twisted with pleasure, mouth open in a silent moan. _Stunning_ , Victor thought. He leaned down to capture Yuuri’s mouth in a deep kiss, twirling their tongues together. “Come for me, Yuuri.” He whispered against Yuuri’s lips as he pulled back. 

Yuuri’s body tightened around him, thighs squeezing his hips and internal muscles gripping his cock. Then everything released as Yuuri shouted, coming all over Victor’s hand and his own stomach. Yuuri collapsed to the bed panting. His fingers flexed around Victor’s where they lay still threaded on the bed beside him. Victor thrust once more, burying his cock in Yuuri as he came. He had just enough presence of mind to not collapse on top of the body beneath him. Instead, he lowered himself to the bed, half lying on top of Yuuri, head on his chest. Yuuri carded his fingers through Victor’s hair and kissed his forehead. 

“We need to get you drunk more often.” Victor murmured against his skin. 

Yuuri chuckled and sighed. “Not too often. My head is already pounding.” The haze from the champagne had mostly faded, though he was still feeling dizzy.  
Victor propped up on one elbow, smiling indulgently down at Yuuri. “Not too often, I promise. But I do so love how your Eros comes out when copious amounts of alcohol are applied. That was quite the show.” 

Yuuri smiled shyly, his already flushed skin turning a darker pink. Victor leaned down to kiss him, only to be foiled by a deep yawn from Yuuri. Victor chuckled and pecked his lover on the lips. “Yes, lets sleep.” 

“I’d like a shower first.” Yuuri murmured, fighting off the exhaustion that suddenly overtook him. 

“Wait here.” 

Victor lifted his weight off the bed then padded across the hotel room to the bathroom. Yuuri remained sprawled across the sheets, listening to running water, and then watched the light click off. Victor returned holding a damp washcloth, which he ran over Yuuri’s body cleaning him off. He returned the cloth to the bathroom, and after a minute climbed back into the bed. 

Yuuri curled up beside him throwing one arm over Victor’s waist as he pressed close. He was asleep in moments, snoring softly. Victor hummed in appreciation, watching for a few minutes before closing his eyes, and allowing sleep to take him as well.

# ~~*~~

Yuuri awoke to the sound of someone moving around the hotel room. He cracked one eye, finding that he was buried under the blanket. He pulled it back just enough to blink at the clock on the nightstand. Without his glasses, the numbers were fuzzy, but he thought he could make out the leading number as a ‘6’. Yuri groaned and pulled the blanket back over his head. He realized, as the soft material didn’t meet with the skin of his back, that he was dressed. Well, a t-shirt and briefs, but still. He was no longer naked. 

Yuuri poked his head out again, cracking open the same eye to let in the tiniest amount of light for him to see by. It didn’t make the pounding in his head any worse, which he took as a plus. He watched a Victor-sized shadow move around in the adjoining sitting room and heard the instant coffee maker hissing. The shadow moved closer to the bedroom and Yuuri quickly ducked back under the blanket, feigning sleep. 

Victor sat down on the bed and drew back the blanket with one hand. Underneath, Yuuri lay curled around his pillow, dark hair flopping over into his eyes. The corners of his mouth were turned up very slightly, as though he was having a good dream. He truly was a jet-black sleeping beauty. Victor brushed the strands of hair from Yuuri’s eyes, running his thumb over the line in his forehead. Yuuri snuffled and slowly opened both eyes. 

“Morning.” Victor beamed at him. 

“Does it have to be?” Yuuri mumbled. 

“No. I wanted to wake you up so you can take these, but then you can go back to sleep.” Victor retrieved two white pills and a fresh cup of tea from the nightstand and held them out to Yuuri. 

Yuuri sat up, accepting his glasses when Victor handed them to him. It wasn’t a surprise to realize Victor was naked, but it still caught Yuuri off guard and he jumped a little. Victor just tipped his head and smirked. Yuuri swallowed the pills and sipped on his tea, studying Victor as he gazed out the window. He could see the sun beginning to crest the horizon, pink bleeding into indigo. 

It was still far too early for any part of him to be awake and attempting to be functional. Yuuri finished his tea and reached to place the cup back on the nightstand, only to have Victor take it from him and place it down. He then leaned in, pressing his mouth against Yuuri’s. 

Yuuri’s eyes popped open in surprise, but he didn’t push Victor away. He let his eyes close, accepting the kiss. Victor drew his glasses off and Yuuri heard them drop onto the nightstand. Victor pressed him down to the bed, slanting his mouth against Yuuri’s to deepen the kiss. Yuuri made little noises of pleasure beneath him, body beginning to squirm in impatience. He let his legs fall open to make room for Victor, wrapping them around his hips.

“Victorrr…” Yuuri purred his name, breaking away from the kiss for air. “Victor, I thought you were going to let me sleep.” Yuuri smiled through the teasing comment, sighing as Victor began to kiss down his neck.

“That option is still open to you.” Victor winked. “Do you want to go to back to sleep?” 

Yuuri blushed. “Not really.” 

“I didn’t think so.” 

They kissed lazily for several minutes until Victor began to thrust his hips against Yuuri’s, making the dark-haired skater arch his back. Yuuri moaned, curling his fingers tightly into Victor’s hair and tugged. Victor grunted, pulling back from Yuuri’s mouth. 

He gazed down at the younger man, eyes searching his face. “What’s wrong?” 

“No…nothing.” Yuuri stammered as he caught his breath. “Please don’t stop.” 

Victor beamed and leaned down to kiss him again. He reached between them and drew down the briefs he had dressed Yuuri in the night before. His cock sprung free, bobbing and curving back toward his stomach. Victor was already hard and leaking on to the sheets between Yuuri’s legs. 

Victor stroked himself a few times, gathering the liquid from the tip of his cock to slick up his fingers. He pressed just one into Yuuri first but was able to quickly slide in a second. Victor hummed in approval. “You’re still loose from last night.” 

Yuuri moaned indecently and spread his legs wider. 

Victor worked in a third finger, thrusting gently until he felt almost no resistance, then pulled out and positioned the head of his cock before sliding in slowly all at once. Yuuri keened, hips and back leaving the mattress. Victor took both of his hands and pinned them down to the bed. He covered Yuuri’s mouth with his own and began to thrust his hips gently, working Yuuri open a little bit more. 

“I always love how you feel first thing in the morning.” Victor extolled, “So warm and soft. So pliant.” He reared up enough to grab Yuuri’s leg and hitch it up over his shoulder. It changed the angle of his thrust, and he began to hit Yuuri’s prostate with each surge forward. 

Yuuri gasped and let out a broken moan. He couldn’t hold this position for long, but they always got the most out of it before Victor swung his leg back down and around his hip. Yuuri let out a little sigh of relief when the tension in his muscles dissipated. He clenched around Victor, causing the Russian to sputter and curse. His hips snapped forward, driving his cock against Yuuri’s prostate. 

Yuuri cried out something in Japanese then bit down on his bottom lip, fighting back his orgasm. Victor had his face buried in his neck and was puffing hot gusts of air across Yuuri’s skin each time he thrust forward. Victor felt it when Yuuri’s legs began to tremble, a sign that he was close. Victor reached between them taking Yuuri’s stiff cock in his hand and began to stroke. 

Yuuri sighed and moaned underneath him, reaching down to grip at Victor’s ass as it flexed forward and back. A low rumble started in Victor’s chest and he nipped at Yuuri’s neck in response. “Mmm…so grabby this morning, Yuuri.” 

Yuuri hummed in response and accepted the kiss Victor pressed to his mouth. “I can’t help it.” Yuuri admitted. “This is something to admire. And it’s all mine.” He grabbed Victor’s ass again, squeezing. 

Victor groaned and thrust forward. Yuuri shouted at the prod to his insides and bucked back. “Close. Victor, I’m close.” 

Victor grinned wickedly. He wrapped his hand around Yuuri’s length and tugged slowly. The younger skater writhed beneath him, muscles clenching and unclenching around his cock in delicious waves. Victor ran his thumb over the head and pressed on the slit like he had the night before. Yuuri all but screamed and bowed off the bed. 

“I won’t tease, love.” Victor whispered in his ear. “Come for me.” 

Yuuri panted, eyes locked with his lover’s. He could feel it building in his groin. His hips canted off the bed over and over, chasing the pleasure that was just out of reach. Victor kissed him deeply, licking around the inside of his mouth. He squeezed Yuuri’s cock gently and began to stroke a little faster. Yuuri was right on the edge, ready to tip over. 

“Come, Yuuri. Come with me.” Victor panted.

With a final thrust, Victor stilled and let his orgasm wash over him. He spilled inside his lover, groaning out his pleasure as his body went boneless. Yuuri gasped and moaned in his ear, splashing his own release onto Victor’s stomach and hand. They both lay there in the sticky aftermath regaining their respective breaths. Victor moved first, sliding out of Yuuri gently, then got up from the bed to retrieve a clean cloth. He wiped Yuuri down like he had the night before, and then himself before he crawled back under the sheets. Victor lay on his side facing Yuuri and reached out to tip his chin up and ran his thumb over Yuuri’s bottom lip. His other hand carded through silky black strands.

“That was a hell of a wake-up call.” Yuuri blushed. He slipped one hand around Victor’s waist and began to stroke his fingers over the still-warm skin. 

Victor closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation. “I knew you would be receptive to it.”

“I’m always receptive to your amorous appetite.”

Victor grinned and kissed Yuuri full on the mouth, deepening it after a minute when Yuuri opened underneath him with a sigh. They smiled against each other, fingers stroking as tongues did. “I’m not quite ready for round two.” Yuuri laughed when they parted. 

“You mean round three?” Victor chuckled. 

“Yes…round three.”

Yuuri pressed his face into the crook of Victor’s neck and breathed out. His head didn’t hurt anymore, but it did feel a little sloshy. “A little more tea wouldn’t go amiss.” He muttered into Victor’s shoulder. 

Victor laughed out loud this time. “And I suppose you would like me to get it since I’m closer?” 

Yuuri nodded. “You wouldn’t mind would you?” 

Victor pecked him on the nose. “Only if I get to choose round three.” He ran his thumb over Yuuri’s bottom lip again. 

“What did you have in mind?” 

Victor leaned in and whispered softly, very softly, into Yuuri’s ear. He could feel the heat from Yuuri’s blush before he pulled back. He quirked an eyebrow at Yuuri’s expression, smiling smugly. Victor lifted the sheet and swung his legs over the side of the bed to saunter, still completely naked, into the sitting room and make more tea. He left Yuuri staring after him, eyes wide and mind awhirl as he processed the description Victor had just given him down to the very last, salacious detail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you for reading! If you have noticed any grammatical or formatting errors on my part please let me know so I can go back and correct. I am just learning HTML format, (I have an IT friend who is a wealth of knowledge and slowly walking me through this). 
> 
> lyubov’ moya - "my love"  
> I did look this up before inserting it, but if this is incorrect in any way please let me know so that I can also fix.

**Author's Note:**

> So coming up with the title for this fic was a battle. It's my first Yuri fic and I called on all the brain power of my collective friend group to come up with a title. At first I wanted to focus on Eros, because Eros Yuuri is my obession. (not ashamed) We tossed around about a dozen ideas ranging from a free skate theme, to a play on "three sheets to the wind", to something to do with possession. We finally came up with the above title after weeks of messaging back and forth. It was a collective effort and so many thanks and hugs go out to my friends that helped me through this! (It took months for this to finally gain its full shape and get me in front of the computer to write it) But I hope you all enjoyed! Leave Kudos and comments and maybe I'll write more. ;)


End file.
